La Flor Roja
by 00lunalovegood00
Summary: Draco se confesará a Hermione...harán una romántica relación, hasta un punto...un One Shoot emotivo y romántico...con una escena hot...leanlo n-n


.La flor Roja.

La presión se acumulaba en su pecho, el saber que se estaba engañando a sí mismo lo atormentaba. Draco Malfoy se encontraba tumbado en la cama, pensando. No podía amarle, estaba pasándolo mal por hacerlo. Sufría intensamente por las noches por no poder hacer a aquella leona suya…por no poder hacerle pasar magníficas tardes en compañía de él, con sus caricias y besos, y su loca manera de quererle. Pronto perdería el juicio si no dejaba de molestarlo aquel montón de sentimientos mezclados, que humedecían sus grises ojos tras cruzársela por los pasillos del colegio. Ella, solo ella había logrado entristecerlo luego de haber peleado y triunfado junto a otros en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, el verano pasado, en el que él se había unido a los buenos. Tan solo ella. Era infeliz, a pesar de que debería estar tranquilo ya que todo había terminado, y estaba así por ocultar lo que sentía. Había intentado al menos tres veces declarársele, pero no podía; la imagen inexistente de los labios suaves y tentadores de su amada, rechazándolo, simplemente lo derrumbaban por dentro y lo limitaban a poder solamente retirarse, en vez de confesarle que la quería más que a nadie en el mundo. Pero ya no lo soportaba más, había pasado 6 años ocultando su verdadero sentir, que fue aumentando más y más. Pero no dejaría que pase un año más sin que ella sepa la verdad. En ese mismo momento, iría al Gran Salón a esperar a Hermione Granger luego de la cena, y se lo iva a decir.   
Saltó de la cama, y se vistió lentamente, pensando en como iva a enfrentarse a la gryffindor. 'Nunca creí que me enamoraría de alguien como ella…pero así fue. No lo comprendo…supongo que ah sido al compartir tanto tiempo, y por que sin duda, esta buena…El punto es que no pienso amargarme estas vacaciones de invierno que acaban de comenzar, así que la enfrentaré, y por más nervios que tenga, no voy a callarme esta vez…' Malfoy salió de su Sala Común, y luego de eternos minutos caminando, empezó a escuchar murmullos excitados cada vez más fuerte, hasta que llegó al Gran Salón. Se apoyo en la fría pared de piedra, junto a las puertas del lugar, donde los alumnos deberían de estar comiendo plácidamente, y miró su reloj de muñeca; aún faltaba para que terminara el banquete. 

Hermione se encontraba charlando con sus amigos, Harry, Ron y Ginny, mientras comía unas patatas fritas, que en verdad estaban exquisitas. Había empezado muy bien sus vacaciones navideñas, en el colegio, de su 7mo y último año en Hogwarts, ya que todos sus amigos y muchos otros de su casa se habían quedado allí. Pero había algo que no la dejaba vivir su paz y tranquilidad en lo absoluto. Ese algo era Draco Malfoy.  
Desde comienzos de año, lo había visto con ojos diferentes…había dejado de ver a aquél rubio con ojos llenos de odio. Al distinguir en el expreso aquella cabellera rubia, que pertenecía al rey de las serpientes, sintió un escalofrío, seguido de una gran atracción. Ese cuerpo trabajado que tenía el chico le había gustado. Luego…durante el año, se había comportado diferente con ella. Cuando se lo cruzaba en los pasillos, ella acompañada de sus dos mejores amigos, el slytherin insultaba solamente a Harry y a Ron…pero a ella, no, a ella simplemente la pasaba de largo, únicamente lanzándole unas miradas…calidas, que había sentido llenas de lujuria. No la había llamado sangresucia en todo el año; algo extremadamente raro viniendo de un Malfoy. Ese chico se había vuelto un problema para Hermione…por que le empezaba a amar, ya que no solo no la molestaba…si no que también la trataba de buen modo, y con cortesía. 'No me puede gustar el hurón…pero no sirve, no sirve que me lo prohíba…mi corazón no quiere cambiar su opinión hacía él.'

-HERMIONEE!!-gritó Ron al oído de la castaña.

-Que…que pasa Ronald Weasley?!-preguntó la muchacha, aturdida y mareada.  
Miró a su alrededor, ya no había casi nadie más que ellos 4. Las bandejas de plata que antes contenían montones de comida, se encontraban vacías sobre las mesas. Solo algunos alumnos estaban aún terminando su cena, entre todos ellos se encontraban Crabbe y Goyle.

-Parece que tienes mucho en que pensar, verdad Hermione?-exclamó la pelirroja, divertida.

-Ya…vayámonos de aquí, quieren? Y no hagan más preguntas…-advirtió la castaña, con cara de pocos amigos.  
Los cuatro salieron de la sala, riendo y comentando sobre un tema al que Hermione no le prestaba atención. Estaba hurgando en su mente, en busca de algún defecto que tuviera Malfoy, pero de ninguno, ni siquiera de su tremendo orgullo, se acordaba Hermione. Las palabras que pasaban en su cabeza favorecían todas a Draco Malfoy, hasta que se vieron interrumpidas cuando algo la tironeó del brazo.

-Granger, quiero hablarte un segundo-dijo una fría voz, que arrastraba las palabras.  
El blondo en el que había estado pensando la leona hace unos instantes, para sorpresa de ella, la sujetaba de su abrigo. 

-Suéltala, Malfoy!-gritó Harry, apuntando al rubio ya con su varita. 

-No, deja, Harry…esta bien…vayan a la torre sin mi, luego los alcanzo…-Hermione, al ver que sus amigos ivan a reprochar, agregó-tengo la varita con migo…no se preocupen por mi…váyanse ya…  
Los dos pelirrojos y el azabache se fueron, preocupados por su amiga. 

-Si le toca un solo pelo, se las va a ver con migo, el hurón!-murmuró malhumorado Ron, quién recibió el apoyo de su hermana y del moreno.  
Hermione volvió la cabeza al blondo, que la miraba con miedo.

-Que quieres, Malfoy?-preguntó la muchacha, fingiendo desgano. En verdad se moría de ganas de saber que es lo que quería el slytherin, y tenía la esperanza de que fuera lo que ella esperaba desde hace días.

-Confesarme, Granger-respondió Draco, con seriedad-no lo soporto más… 

-De que rayos hablas?-le interrumpió Hermione, alterada, debido a la emoción que se había refugiado en ella al oír las palabras del blondo.

-Déjame hablar! No me interrumpas!-gritó Malfoy-No lo soporto más, Granger! Debo decírtelo! Tu…tu…tu me encantas! Me enamoré de ti, no lo pude evitar! Tus movimientos, tu delicadeza al hacer cada cosa, tu alegría y tu aroma a frutas, todo tu cuerpo…SIMPLEMENTE TU!! NO PUDE CONTROLAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS, ME ENAMORE DE TI!! Hermione Jane Granger…TU ME ENCANTAS!-los ojos del muchacho se habían humedecido, y ella lo notó.  
No paraba de repetir que se había enamorado, y que ya no podía contenerlo más. Hermione ya no lo escuchaba. Que el le digiera todo eso eran ilusiones que ella tenía, jamás se imagino que fuera verdad. Draco Malfoy, el chico que siempre la odio y detesto, ahora se encontraba frente a ella, gritándole que la amaba, al borde de la desesperación. 

-Draco…Draco…cálmate..-Hermione lo miraba, perpleja- DRACO ESCUCHA!  
Este último la miro. Estaba pálido, y algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Hermione jamás lo había visto así; pero no podía creerle, como podía ser verdad que el, un sangrelimpia, amase a una sangresucia? Era algo que uno no cree con facilidad, después de todo era Draco….Draco Malfoy.

-Ya…ya me voy…se que tu respuesta es no…-dijo Draco, en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-Draco…escúchame, yo….no se que pensar…porque lloras?-pregunto, con pena al rubio. 

-Porque no debo amarte, Granger…que no lo entiendes?-exclamó el blondo,-soy un Malfoy. Si mi padre estuviera aquí…yo ya estaría muerto, jamás me perdonaría que amase a una…hija de muggles. Jamás…pero no pude evitarlo, y me siento humillado….mi padre me a criado así….

-Yo…Draco yo…-Hermione tragó saliva; si todo era una broma del slytherin, quedaría descubierto su amor por él-yo…mi respuesta a tu amor es…Draco…se que no debería confiar en ti, te sientes humillado de amarme…eso me duele…pero no puedo negarme, se que pronto sentirás otra cosa…eso espero…-unas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Hermione, al decir esas palabras que tanto había guardado.  
El padre de Draco había muerto junto con su madre en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, algo que para el no significó mucho…   
Este último volteo sobre sus tobillos, para ver a su amada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…pero no cualquiera, una cálida, reconfortante, una sonrisa que ofrecía confianza y seguridad a la castaña. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la abrazo. La abrazo con fuerza, amor…pasión, pero sin llegar a la lujuria, y le susurró al oído: Te amo.

-Yo también…-respondió Hermione, pero luego de un segundo lo apartó, llorando-Draco…me siento…dolida… 

-Hermione!-gritó el blondo, cogiéndola de las manos-yo te amo…

-Porque me trataste mal todos estos años? Sinceramente yo no… 

-Porque los opuestos se atraen, creí que ya lo sabías…-respondió Malfoy, con una sonrisa en su rostro.-y por el echo de que Lucius aún vivía…  
Hermione le respondió la sonrisa con otra, y volvió a abrazarlo. Estuvieron con sus cuerpos juntos un buen rato, hasta que la serpiente se separó.

-Es tarde…se preocuparan por ti….vamos, mañana tendremos otro encuentro…que te parece…todo el día? En los jardines? No nos separaremos y nos dedicaremos el día a nosotros….-sugirió Draco-no nos pueden ver juntos…debes entender que no nos hará bien a ninguno de los dos…

-Muy bien…hasta mañana…-Hermione se despidió de él robándole un corto beso en los labios, o al menos eso pretendió hacer, porque el blondo lo profundizo y lo lleno de pasión. Una vez que cada uno se iva por sus respectivos caminos, Hermione lo escuchó a Draco gritar un 'si' muy fuerte, y dejó que se posara en su rostro una amplia sonrisa. Al fin alguien la amaba…de verdad. 

-Hermione me está preocupando…se está demorando mucho…-dijo preocupado Ron.

-Ya vendrá…-lo tranquilizó Ginny.  
En ese momento, el orificio del retrato de la Dama Gorda dejó pasar a una castaña, que tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara, y los ojos humedecidos.

-HERMIONEE!!-gritaron sus tres amigos, al unísono.

-Quee??!!-grito la castaña, que había despertado de sus pensamientos. 

-Que te a echo Malfoy??-chilló el pelirrojo-estás…estás…tonta!   
En respuesta, recibió un puño de su amiga en el brazo izquierdo.

-No me a echo nada Dra-digo Malfoy!! No me ah tocado un pelo!-respondió la chica, tirándose en un sillón, frente al fuego. En un instante reaccionó –Me as dicho tonta?! Mírate a un espejo!!  
No podía evitar que esa sonrisa de felicidad se posara en sus labios, por más enojo que tuviera con Ron o cualquier otro. Miraba a la chimenea prendida, mientras sus amigos la observaban preocupados en silencio, menos Ginny, que la miraba radiante de alegría.

-Ah! Hermione!-gritó repentinamente la pelirroja-como no me di cuenta antes! Vamos a tu habitación y me cuentas todo!!- Ginny, sin dejar que Hermione replicara algo, tironeó de su abrigo y se la llevó a su habitación.  
Echo un hechizo a la puerta, y le dijo a su amiga que hablara en susurros, por temor a que Harry y Ron pudiesen escuchar algo.

-Y Herms? Como fue tu primera vez? Son ciertos los rumores de que el es el mejor en todo Hogwarts?-empezó a preguntar la pelirroja, que no cabía en sí de emoción.

-De que hablas? Si aún conservo mi inocencia Ginn!-susurró la castaña.

-Que? Entonces solo se besaron apasionadamente, ah?-volvió a preguntar la menor de los Weasley.

-Y tu como sabes? Nos estabas espiando?-chilló Hermione, repentinamente enojada-les dije que se marcharan!!

-Baja la voz!-la calmó su amiga-no los espié...lo que pasa, Herms…es que yo sabía que amabas a Draco…una noche te escuche hablando con tigo misma, no lo pude evitar…-ginny, al ver que la castaña estaba a punto de estallar de ira, agregó-y sabía que Malfoy tampoco cabía en si de amor por tí… 

-Ah si, y como no me contaste Ginn?-inquirió la leona. 

-Pues…escúchame-pidió la pelirroja al ver como su amiga se estaba decepcionando-me di cuenta de que él moría por ti cuando lo escuché ayer convenciéndose así mismo en un pasillo, irritado, que no podía soportar más oculto lo que sentía, y que debía decírtelo, y tu sabes que más…ahí todas las piezas que había en mi cabeza encajaron…como te miraba, porque no te molestaba…su trato hacia ti…tu sabes…y como yo te había escuchado cuando confesabas que lo amabas al aire…decidí guardar la sorpresa, segura de que el actuaría en las próximas 48 horas…y si no era así…pues te lo contaría…  
Hermione se tranquilizó, y se sumo a la emoción de su amiga. 

-Me contarás todo ahora, Herms?

-Si!-gritó esta última, y luego empezó a relatar lo que había vivido-es maravilloso…en verdad me ama…cuando se lo propone, veo que puede ser muy romántico…en sus abrazos te llena de calor y seguridad, te sientes bien –dejó escapar un suspiro, seguido de uno de su amiga-y luego…quedamos para mañana…todo el día estaremos juntos…será maravilloso…

-Y el beso? Se lo dieron?-preguntó Ginny, llena de curiosidad. 

-Ah! El beso…si, claro que nos los dimos…yo me despedí de el con un corto beso…y el lo profundizo…me embriagó el gusto a menta…aún lo conservo…y su aroma…sus brazos rodeándome…  
Hermione se dejó caer en la cama. Había pasado un día genial…que fue terminado con su primer beso con Malfoy…un beso lleno de experiencia y cariño. Al fin alguien la amaba de verdad, y ese chico era, según los rumores, el muchacho con más experiencia en todo Hogwarts. Las chicas que pasaron por su cama dicen que jamás recibieron tanto placer en su vida. Sería aquello verdad? Esperaba tener la oportunidad… 

-Herms, veo que tienes mucho en que pensar…te dejo hacerlo tranquila, y cuando mañana vuelvas de tu cita, quiero que me cuentes como ah sido tu primera vez…-exclamó Ginny, con un aire divertido.

-GINNY!!-gritó Hermione.  
La pelirroja pudo cerrar la puerta detrás de ella antes de que un cojín lanzado por su amiga le llegara a la cara. Aunque la castaña digiera que no quería perder su inocencia…eso no era verdad. Quería comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos…sumida en sus pensamientos, en los que estaba Malfoy…se rindió ante el sueño y calló dormida. Soñó que se besaba con Draco…y pasaba lo que tenía que pasar… 

Hermione abrió los ojos, y miró todo a su alrededor, recordando. Su segundo día de vacaciones. Se incorporó, feliz de su suerte, y se vistió lo mejor posible para su novio. Aún le costaba creerlo….pero así era. Se sentó en la cama, ya vestida, y miró su reloj. Las ocho y media! Malfoy ya debería estar abajo…no…eran vacaciones…pero no tenía sueño, así que en silencio, salió de la Sala Común y se dirigió al Gran Salón.  
Abrió las puertas y entró en el salón, vacío, silencioso…a excepción de un individuo en la mesa de las serpientes…su amado.

-Hermione!!-gritó Draco, corriendo hacía la chica.  
Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la saludo con un apasionado beso, en el que ambos participaron con emoción. 

-Ho…hola…Draco…-saludó la leona, perpleja.

-Te gusto mi saludo?-preguntó Malfoy, ignorando el comentario de la castaña.

-Decir que me gusto…es poco…  
El rubio, al escuchar esas palabras, la "saludo" nuevamente. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que una voz que a la castaña le sonó conocida los obligó a separarse, asustados.

-Hola…-saludó Ginny-lamento interrumpirlos…continúen…

-Weasley! Esto…-Malfoy se había puesto nervioso.  
'Nos a descubierto la pobre!!' pensó, furioso.

-Cariño…ya lo sabe…-le siseó Hermione al oído a su novio.  
Este la miró, enojado.

-No te enojes con ella,-intervino la pelirroja-yo los descubrí…cualquiera con mente lo hubiera echo, si miraba como reaccionabas con la presencia de ella en los pasillos, Malfoy…  
Este último se puso rojo como un tomate. Pronto los demás alumnos llegaron para el desayuno, y la tranquilidad del lugar se perdió, porque empezaron los gritos de alegría por el comienzo de las vacaciones. Hermione no podía entablar conversación con nadie; pensaba en lo bien que pasaría su día en compañía de Malfoy, en los jardines nevados…  
Sería estupendo. Se había sentado en su mesa, de forma que pudiera ver a Draco, esperando alguna señal de este para salir fuera del castillo y empezar su día juntos. A fines del desayuno, el blondo se paró, mirando a Hermione, y salió del Gran Salón.

Draco se apoyo sobre la fría pared de piedra, a esperar a Hermione. Pronto las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, para dejar paso a una alegre castaña, que buscó con la mirada al blondo, hasta encontrarlo. Fue hacia el, y lo abrazo; al fin eran libres para hacer lo que quisieran, lejos de los demás, de las clases…de todo lo que no fuera el otro. Los ojos grises del blondo expresaban emoción, tal como los castaños de la gryffindor.

-Vamos ya?-preguntó Draco.  
Hermione, en respuesta, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ambos salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts…cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve, brillante. Recorrieron todo, jugando entre ellos, haciéndose bromas, Draco más que Hermione…eran felices. El tiempo transcurría mientras ellos se pavoneaban por ahí, frente al castillo. Pero pronto todo había terminado. Alumnos comenzaron a salir del colegio, a recorrer los jardines, obligando al slytherin y a la gryffindor alejarse más. Cuando llegaron a un punto bastante lejano de todos los demás, el blondo tiró a la castaña al suelo, con delicadeza, y se acostó junto a ella. El tiempo había corrido como el viento en una tormenta, ya era el atardecer. Ambos tenían hambre, porque habían faltado al almuerzo y, llenos de emoción, no había podido probar bocado en el desayuno, por lo que hicieron aparecer algo de comida, que estaba exquisita. Ya habían pasado toda una tarde juntos…y había sido la mejor de sus vidas. El atardecer seguía avanzando, mientras los dos alumnos lo contemplaban…al menos Hermione lo hacía, porque Draco la contemplaba a ella. De un momento a otro, comenzó a acariciarla y besarla. El aroma de ambos se confundió, creando uno nuevo…mejor. Se sentían felices…no cambiarían ese momento por ninguna otra cosa…ya oscurecía, y ellos aún no terminaban, hasta que la leona cortó el beso. 

-Draco??-preguntó. 

-Si?-respondió este último.

-Mmm…nada-exclamó Hermione, divertida, y rió.  
Simplemente le encantaba molestar a Malfoy.

-Fue un buen día…nada podría mejorarlo…a excepción de una cosa…-comentó el rubio

-Más besos?-preguntó Hermione, poniéndose arriba de el blondo.

-Además… 

-Entonces que??

-Lo que podría mejorar este día…sería saber que así serán los próximos de estas vacaciones… 

-Descuida…así va a ser…  
Y Hermione no mentía. Así fueron todos los días…Ginny se había encargado de la curiosidad que Harry y Ron sentían por las largas ausencias de su amiga, diciéndoles que ella estaba muy ocupada buscando cosas por los jardines, que pudieran servirles para clase de pociones…y otras excusas más, mientras Draco y la castaña desaparecían días enteros, paseándose por el castillo, haciendo bromas y besándose. Hasta que llegó la nochebuena, la víspera de navidad.

Todos estaban reunidos en el Gran Salón, festejando alegremente, brindando y gritando. Faltaban diez minutos para las doce. Hermione reía y hablaba con sus amigos, echando rápidas miradas a Draco Malfoy, y este a ella. No podía esperar que fueran las doce. Su novio le había dicho que le daría dos regalos muy especiales esa noche, y que uno jamás lo olvidaría en toda su vida. Faltaban tan solo cinco minutos. Que podía ser aquél regalo tan especial? Debía ser algo muy importante…ella había intentado comprarle algo en Hogsmeade, pero él se lo había prohibido, y le había dicho que no hacía falta que le regalase algo. Faltaban 3 minutos. Habían acordado que no tomarían mucho alcohol, para no embriagarse y poder disfrutar de todo el festejo a pleno. Faltaba tan solo un minuto. La emoción se apoderó de ella, ya faltaban tan solo segundos para recibir aquello tan especial que su amado le había estado mencionando durante días. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… YA ERA NAVIDAD!! Hermione pudo observar, entre todos los alumnos que se paraban a brindar, como Malfoy le hacía señas para que se retiraran ambos del Gran Salón, que estaba estallando de gente gritando y agitando copas.

-Buff…demasiado desorden allí adentro, verdad?-preguntó Hermione, una vez caminando hacia la Sala Común del slytherin. 

-Si…-respondió Malfoy.

-Bien…ahora repíteme…porque vamos a tu habitación?-preguntó nuevamente la leona, entrando ya en el cuarto del blondo, vacío, una vez que llegaron.  
Se sentó en la cama de dos plazas, la única cama que había allí.

-Porque…aquí estaremos más tranquilos…tengo una habitación para mi solo, me la ah pedido mi padre antes de morir…y la sigo conservando…  
El blondo se sentó junto a su novia para contemplarla en unos instantes de silencio.

-Bien-exclamó el rubio, -ahora te daré tu primer regalo…debo decirte que es sencillo, pero significa mucho para mí. En ella solo esta una milésima parte de lo que yo siento por ti…esta regalo te dará confianza, seguridad cuando más lo necesites…si está contigo, estaré yo allí también, donde quiera que sea…es mágica…  
Malfoy sacó del interior de su abrigo una hermosa flor roja. Tenía unos oscuros y rojos pétalos, con bordes dorados, y un tallo que formaba espirales de color verde oscuro. Tenía un exquisito aroma, y el interior era dorado…era una flor preciosa, suave y romántica, por así decirlo. Draco se la colocó a Hermione en el cabello, mientras ella sonreía, radiante de felicidad.

-Te gusta?-preguntó Malfoy.

-Decir que me gusta es poco!-exclamó Hermione-muchas gracias, Draco… 

-Perdona que no sea tan hermosa como lo eres tu, pero es que no existe una flor que alcance tu belleza-el blondo le puso un dedo en los labios a la castaña, para que no hablara.-aún falta otro regalo, el más importante de los dos.  
Draco Malfoy se recostó sobre ella, y comenzó a besarla apasionada, pero tranquilamente a la vez. La chica hundía sus manos en la cabellera rubia de Malfoy, mientras el recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, en suaves y relajantes caricias. Empezó a bajar, besándole su cuello, y le quitó todo el abrigo que llevaba, hasta dejarla desnuda de la cadera hacía arriba. Comenzó a masajearla, robándole suspiros y gemidos de placer. Recorrió con sus suaves labios la piel de Hermione, que se sentía como si fuera terciopelo al tocarla. Hermione entonces entendió cual sería su regalo, algo maravilloso; Draco la haría una mujer. El blondo la dejó completamente desnuda, y la comenzó a rozar suavemente, entregándole a Hermione un placer absoluto. El slytherin se sacó la ropa, ayudado por la gryffindor. Ambos estaban desnudos …entonces sucedió. Dolor. Hermione sintió como el dolor se apoderaba de ella…luego, gracias a los excelentes movimientos del chico, el placer la invadió. Ella le rogaba que la penetrara más rápido. Jamás había sentido algo parecido en la vida, era algo estupendo…los rumores eran ciertos, el, seguramente debía de ser el mejor en todo el colegio, y le estaba haciendo a ella el mejor regalo de navidad que pudo haber recibido jamás….y pronto todo fue mejor, cuando ambos llegaron a lo que tanto habían esperado. 

La leona abrió los ojos, y se encontró rodeada de un brazo color cetrino. Era navidad, y despertaba aquella fría mañana luego de haber recibido su regalo, de parte de Malfoy. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con unos plateados ojos mirándola. Se acurrucó contra el pecho de su novio, y este la recibió cálidamente.

-Gracias…-susurró Hermione.

-No podía hacer menos, pero vamos levántate que estás en mi habitación!-respondió Draco, con un deje de preocupación.

-Que??!!-bramó Hermione.  
La chica se levantó con esfuerzo, y se vistió a toda velocidad, tal como lo había echo su novio, que estaba dispuesto a acompañarla al Gran Salón, para su desayuno. Una vez vestidos, salieron de las mazmorras corriendo, sin cuidado de que alguien los viera, ya que estaban todos en el espectacular desayuno del colegio, por navidad. Una vez frente a las grandes puertas del lugar donde todos los alumnos se reunían para sus comidas, Malfoy la sujetó del brazo, antes de que la castaña entrara en el salón.

-Hermione, puedo pedirte un favor?-preguntó el blondo. 

-Seguro-respondió ella, con prisa por ver a sus amigos y disculparse con ellos, por haber faltado el día anterior al festejo, luego de las doce. 

-Escucha…e pensado un poco y yo creo que…-Malfoy tragó saliva-que lo mejor es contar sobre nuestra relación. Será muy difícil encontrarnos si no decimos nada, tendríamos que hacerlo en lugares no muy agradables…yo prefiero tener un poco de molestas personas alrededor y poder ser feliz contigo que tener que estar descontento por donde tenemos que vernos.  
Hermione palideció, no quería que sus amigos supieran algo de ello. Estaba segura que la llamarían traidora, y la dejarían sola, completamente sola, a excepción de Ginny. Pero ella quería mucho a Harry y a Ron, no quería perderlos. 

-No, Draco, no…-respondió la castaña, con seriedad, ante la propuesta de su novio.

-Vamos, Herms, no estoy dispuesto a sufrir en desagradables lugares contigo, 

-Y yo no estoy dispuesta a perder mi amistad por tener encuentros con mi novio en un lugar más limpio o más sucio!  
No, no y no. Supo que había dicho algo que ni siquiera pensaba, algo que había sido un comentario del momento. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Pensé que me amabas. Pero veo que te da igual si nos vemos en un armario de escobas o en frente de un lago. Ahora lo veo. Si no quieres enfrentarte a tus amigos porque sabes que los perderás…me decepciona. Si tus supuestos amigos se enfadan contigo, no son amigos de verdad…amigos verdaderos son de los que yo no tengo…son aquellos que aceptan tus decisiones sean cuales sean, mientras te hagan feliz.-dijo Malfoy, con un deje de tristeza, y sus ojos humedecidos- pero ya esta Hermione…

-No…Draco yo no…-comenzó a decir Hermione, pero Draco no se lo permitió.

-No…descuida… No más esto de estar juntos, Hermione. No más, yo no…quiero ser una molestia. No estoy dispuesto a besarme contigo en un lugar sucio, apartado de todo. En cuanto empiecen las clases los jardines ya no estarán despejados…mejor dejamos esto ahora, Herms…por favor no llores…  
Draco secó unas lágrimas que caían por el penoso rostro de la gryffindor. Giró sobre sus tobillos, y se fue al Gran Salón, dejándola allí, sola y triste. La leona no aguanto más, y empezó a llorar sin poder contenerse. Era una tonta, había perdido a la única persona que la había amado en toda su vida. Corrió a su habitación, y se encerró en ella. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con rapidez, y Hermione parecía un alma en pena. Se quitó la flor roja de su pelo y la observó por unos momentos. Recordó la noche anterior, cuando Malfoy se la había regalado, provocando que más lágrimas cayeran hasta el suelo de piedra. Abrió con brutalidad el cajón de su mesita de luz, y arrojó en su interior la flor, encerrándola ahí, para no volverla a sacar hasta el momento de abandonar Hogwarts para siempre. 

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Ginny entró en la habitación de su amiga, que se encontraba llorando en su cama. Le acarició sus rizos, para llamarle la atención. Ella se volteó para ver quién había sido, con la esperanza de que fuera su amado, por lo que se desilusionó al ver a la pelirroja.

-Que sucede, Herms?-preguntó Ginny, preocupada.  
Hermione no respondió, solo se abrazó a ella, desconsolada, para poder llorar en su hombro.

-Ya Herms…cálmate…cuéntame que pasó…-le pidió Ginny, sin saber que podía estar ocurriendo.

-Draco…-a la castaña le costaba hablar, pero lo intentó- paso…lo que tenía que pasar…y….nos peleamos…y…-no pudo resistir más, y echo a llorar otra vez. Ginny la consolaba, pero sin mucho éxito.

Los días pasaban, y Hermione empeoraba. No comía lo suficiente, ni tampoco podía dormir en las noches. Extrañaba demasiado las caricias de Draco…sus abrazos, sus besos apasionados…y lo que más extrañaba, era su manera de quererla a ella, sus mañas y bromas, su inteligencia y buen sentido del humor…simplemente, lo extrañaba a él. Lloraba noches enteras…extrañando su compañía, y sabiendo que todo seguiría igual al día siguiente; cercanos el uno al otro, pero con una barrera en medio que los separaba. Pero si en verdad quería a sus amigos, tenía que soportar y olvidarse de el.  
Una tarde, muy fría debido a una tormenta de nieve que había fuera del castillo. Hermione pensaba…que debía estar haciendo Malfoy ahora? Seguramente algo que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Pero en verdad a Draco le estaba yendo peor que a Hermione, sin la presencia de ella con el. La gryffindor recordó la navidad que había tenido…sus mejores momentos los había vivido ese día. Con ese recuerdo…vino el de la flor roja. No la había vuelto a sacar desde entonces. Miró su mesita de luz; allí estaba el cajón, aún cerrado, guardando únicamente la flor, que seguramente ya estaría marchita. Pero no era así. Lo abrió, y se encontró con aquella flor roja, tan reluciente y viva como antes. El blondo tenía razón, esa flor debía ser mágica. Extendió su mano, y apenas la tocó, tuvo otro recuerdo, mucho más importante, que había estado intentado evitar desde que ocurrió. Recordó las palabras que Malfoy le había dicho, respecto a sus amigos, Harry y Ron: "Si no quieres enfrentarte a tus amigos porque sabes que los perderás…me decepciona. Si tus supuestos amigos se enfadan contigo, no son amigos de verdad…amigos verdaderos son de los que yo no tengo…son aquellos que aceptan tus decisiones sean cuales sean, mientras te hagan feliz". Ya sabía que tenía que hacer. El tenía razón…Ron y Harry tenían que aceptar su romance con Draco, si eran sus mejores amigos. Se colocó la flor en sus cabellos, tal como se la había puesto Malfoy. Y salió disparada al Gran Salón, donde todos deberían estar comiendo el almuerzo. Por las ventanas, la gryffindor contemplaba la nieve caer con fuerza. 'Vamos, Herms…tu puedes!!' Luego de unos escasos minutos, la leona se encontraba frente a las grandes puertas del Gran Salón, de donde provenían algunos gritos que parecían de susto y murmullos excitados. A pesar de que se escuchaban algunos gritos, estaba más silencioso de lo normal. La muchacha comenzó a caminar a paso ligero hacía las puertas, con las manos extendidas. Las abrió. Hermione entró en el Gran Salón, y lo hizo con la flor roja en los cabellos, dándole confianza, llenándola de seguridad. La multitud de alumnos que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, volteó al escuchar como Hermione gritaba:-Draco Malfoy y yo nos amamos!-Todos cruzaron miradas, llenas de confusión, de tristeza y pena. La castaña se encontraba parada frente a todos ellos, y pudo distinguir el pelo color fuego de Ginny, que la miraba, llorando. El gentío formo un camino para que Hermione pudiera pasar y ver que es lo que sucedía. Ella, aún con pasos largos y rápidos, se dirigió por aquel camino que le habían echo, hasta llegar a donde todos dirigían sus miradas. La chica palideció a la velocidad de un rayo, y se dejó caer en sus rodillas, mientras sus lágrimas caían en el suelo de piedra. Allí, tirado en el suelo, blanco y frío como la nieve que rodeaba el castillo, con los labios algo azulados, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, y cercano a él una copa con su contenido derramado.

-Lo han envenenado…alguien que sobrevivió en la guerra, de parte de Lord Voldemort…se ah vengado por su traición,-comentó Dumbledore, con un deje de tristeza en su voz.  
Ya no. Ya no volvería a escucharlo jamás. Ya no volvería a sentir sus caricias, nunca más él la besaría. Ya no estaría él para ofrecerle calor, para mejorar su humor…ya no. Jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa, ni sus grises ojos observándola. Ahora miraban al vacío. No volvería a sentir su piel tocando la suya, ni sus labios rozándola. Ya no había solución. Y había desperdiciado tiempo, por una estúpida pelea. Hace tiempo, sin saberlo, lo había besado por última vez. Las últimas palabras que se habían dirigido provocaron dolor en el otro. Su último encuentro había sido el peor. Y ahora no tenía otra oportunidad. No, no, no. No habría otra ocasión. No. No volvería a verlo vivo, nunca más, jamás volvería a sentirlo con ella, ahora estaba sola sin el. Nunca más escucharía un te amo de sus labios. No. La flor se había marchitado. El corazón de Hermione estaba parando, todo oscurecía. Cayó cobre Malfoy, muerta, como la flor roja que aquella vez, se marchito.

**Este fue mi primer One Shoot. Debo decir que hoy estuve algo aburrida XDD Me gustarían que dejen reviews con sus opiniones, así sabré que mejorar para el próximo. Miles de gracias **


End file.
